The Aiko Trilogy
by Berry Riddler
Summary: Um..this is a redo of my story on my other screename..so: A new girl from japan comes and causes suspiscion. She hates Dib, despises Zim. So who will she choose? Will she conquer the Irken Empire? Or will she die, trying? Will she save Earth? Will I stop
1. Default Chapter

"Aiko Trilogy" - I decided that I'd redo Aiko, because when I first started to write it, I was just starting to learn how to write. Um, I still suck, but hey, I'll keep trying.  
  
Aiko, the New Girl  
  
Rain. Rain all week, rain all day, rain pounding on the hard cement floor outside for hours, minutes, and seconds. Dib analyzed this. It was raining. Dib wondered if it didn't stop, would there be a flood? Dib fiddled with a pen. This was a perfectly normal day at Skool. None of the children were paying attention to Ms. Bitters, an old woman who was rather scary, who also had spiders in her nose. Some of the children were looking longingly out the window, dreaming of things that would never happen. Zim was dreaming, too. And you'd consider him as one of the children, wouldn't you? Well, he wasn't one if the children. In fact, he was an alien. Only Dib could see that. Zim was green, had no ears, no nose and wore a wig. Did the simple-minded people of Earth ever consider him as an alien? Not at all, except for Dib, but we already know that. Ms. Bitters realized that the children weren't paying attention. She didn't care. She didn't care about any of them, but proceeded with her talking. Her voice was like a lullaby to the children, as most of them were becoming drowsy. The door slammed open. And a girl, drenched, stepped inside. Ms. Bitters stopped her talking and turned her head to face the girl. The girl grudgingly stepped inside the classroom, and she stared up at Ms. Bitters with fiery look in her eyes. The children all stopped daydreaming, as did Zim, and their heads shifted to the direction of the girl. "Hello," She began. Ms. Bitters picked up a phone that sprung out from her desk. "You didn't tell me we'd be getting a new one." She said, cutting off the girl completely. The girl gritted her teeth. "He wouldn't know. I am the exchange student from Japan. My name," She stopped and folded her arms. "My name is Aiko." She said. There was an elusive look about her. Dib wondered for a moment. "Is there a possibility.that she is an alien?" He asked himself. He looked at her. They all did. They scanned her, to make sure she was normal; one of them. Short, spiky, dark blue hair, dagger eyes, a skull hair clip, an un-explainable dress that not even the mind could clarify. It was like a bunch of unclear fishnet sewed up into a dress, but not sloppily. There were horizontal striped sleeves, a black apron and shiny boots. Nope, she was unique.  
  
Dib sighed. She seemed not to make much of an effort to pretend that she was normal, unlike Zim, who had actually tried to fit in. Dib shrugged began to draw. Zim, however, thought differently about this earthen, 'Aiko'. A threat? Or an ally? Aiko was directed to take a seat behind Dib, which in fact had been the seat of Tak, who was actually a very cool irken invader trying to steal Earth from Zim. The bell rang. Lunch time.  
  
Wait for chapter two, you mooches. :D PLEASE R&R!  
  
Does it differ from the original version of Aiko? Tell me! 


	2. Aiko can be Scary :D

"Aiko"  
  
Lunch and some Doom  
  
Everyone cheered, gathered their books, and proceeded to the door. Lunch was a time where the children hadn't any skool- work to do, and they got to eat, sit with their friends, and.just be the normal idiots that they truly are deep down inside their hearts. Dib tentatively went to the door. He waited for Aiko. She walked out and he followed her. Maybe he'd get to know her. He took a second look at her. Maybe not. They soon reached the cafeteria. Dib had to stop on the way, because somehow, his left pocket tore open and all of his money flew out. He lost Aiko, and she looked at him and grinned evilly when he made his way into the cafeteria. He noticed her purple eyes. They seemed to be able to see into his soul. It was Goat Crap Burrito Day! Rejoice. Aiko winced as she read the sign that told what the menu was for today. She growled and turned on her heel. "Looks like I'm not going to be eating today." She mumbled. Dib studied her, once more. This time, besides being dreadfully fearsome, she looked a little lost. She squinted. Then she began to walk over to the table where Dib sat. And Gaz. She took a seat next to Gaz. Gaz took one look at her and said, "Hey." She had actually stopped playing her gameslave. "How do you know each other?" Dib asked, with a bit of concern in his voice. "We don't. We just met. You saw it, didn't you? I walked over here, then." Aiko stopped. She raised her eyebrow. "I refuse to go on." She said. Dib scowled as he saw Zim approaching him. "What do you~" He didn't even finish his sentence. Only because, Zim was taking no heed to Dib. He was poking Aiko in the shoulder with his gloved finger. Aiko turned. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. Zim took a strong grip on her arm. He dragged her over to an empty table. He took a seat, and Aiko did, too. "Aiko, I believe you are no ordinary earth-monkey," He began. He was lying. He actually wanted a human, a bit more superior than the rest, to help him with his plan to take over the Earth. Today, in his mind, he was going to gain a human ally, who he would hypnotize into becoming bent on serving him and taking over the pitiful planet that we call Earth. "I would like you to help me take over the Earth," He said. Aiko raised her eyebrow and then clenched her fist. "Never!" She barked. She slammed her fist onto the table. "I would never help a bag of crap like you!" She said, now pointing her finger at him, almost poking out his eye. Zim was taken aback. "But, you can take over the world.and you can have the moon." He tried to persuade her. She got up, gave him a frightening glare, and strolled back over to the table where Gaz and Dib sat. "That stupid earth monkey.I will destroy her today. I know." He laughed menacingly. He had a plan. He would kill Aiko today after skool, and use her body to test on. He'd somehow make her stay after skool. He took a piece of paper, and wrote : "Calling All Girls with names that start with 'A', Who have purple eyes, and have blue hair to the PAB club! Stay after skool, and meet Mr. Guy in the hallway on the 3rd floor." He laughed again, and placed the paper on the floor crumpled up next to Aiko's foot as he passed her by to empty out his lunch tray. She picked it up and unfolded it. She read it. It was screaming "ZIM'S PITIFUL ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE AIKO". She grinned at Zim. She knew exactly what she would do. Later, after skool, at 4:00, Aiko paced back an forth on the dirty tiles of the 3rd floor hallway. Either Zim would be disguised as Mr. Guy, or he'd surprise her. He decided to surprise her, which really didn't surprise her at all. He leaped up from out of the Janitor's Closet with a laser in his right hand. "Hah, Aiko, bow to me! I AM ZIM!" He cried and pointed the laser at Aiko. She just stood there, not even making a move, just standing there, with no traceable emotion on her face. "Now, Meat-bag, bow, and follow me to my lab where I will do many painful tests on you to find out things concerning you!" He said, putting much emphasis on the word 'you', making sure that it could be heard echoing down the hall. Aiko laughed. She kept laughing. She laughed manically as she began to glow a neon blue, and her dress fluttered even though there was no draft. Her hair began to look as if it were blowing in the wind; the way her dress did. Zim looked confused, then he realized he had better begin to run. However, there was no time. Zim backed away, and then his spider-legs popped out of his backpack and scuttled away as quickly as they could. Aiko smiled, and began to hover over the floor. She soared over to Zim, who was now down the hall, and making his way down the stairs. Aiko waved her hands, and the spider-legs were yanked by the air and torn apart. Zim plunged to the ground and looked up at Aiko, holding his laser up to Aiko. His hand trembled. "I." before he could finish, Aiko held her hands together and then spread them apart. All of a sudden, a flash of green light swirled out from her palms and blasted Zim. He went unconscious. She smiled with satisfaction, lowered herself to the ground, and slapped Zim across the face. She jumped out of the window and landed softly to the ground.  
  
Yee, wait from chapter 3!  
  
It still has the same drift to it, no? But in the original version, it wasn't very detailed. Neither is this, but it's a little better than the original. I really didn't know how I was going to end the original version. But I know how I'm going to end this version. ^_^ There might be a sequel. Depends. Ok, 'nuff said. BYE! 


	3. History

"Aiko"  
  
Unfolding History  
  
Zim opened his eyes, several hours later. He rubbed his head. What happened? Why was he in the skool during the night? He remembered the whole Aiko thing. "What.was that?" He asked holding his head in his hands as he curled up against the wall. Surely, no human could have done that. He got up, rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and sighed. "I must get back to the base!" He announced, and he climbed out of the window. He slipped on his way down, and landed on the moist, cold ground, with a thud. "Oww." He moaned. Then an idea flickered in his head. Another idea.  
  
The sky was a dark blackish-blue canvas, with white stars painted onto it. Aiko gloomily wondered on the streets, alone. The street-lights cast an eerie glow upon her. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a store window. She sighed. No one wanted her. No one would ever want her. She had to pick a host family for her, and no one, like we said before, wanted her. No one at all. She raised her hand and stroked her short, spiky, dark, blue hair. Hideous. "Who would want me?" She asked aloud. With hair like hers, purple, piercing eyes and a pale face, I might've been scared to take her myself. She turned, with her head down, and her hands in her apron pockets, she headed down the block in search of a place to stay. Maybe in a garage or something, or in a tree. Back in Japan, Aiko's father was a successful businessman. Aiko's mother was dead. She never had real friends. Never. She was usually inside playing by herself. She had no siblings. However, as she was thinking, she tripped on a raised piece of the sidewalk and landed in a pile of broken glass. Some of the shards sliced into her face. Pain. She simply plucked out the pieces of glass stuck in her face and got up, ignoring the blood tricking down her face. She spotted Zim. Zim spotted her. She growled. He jumped. Aiko felt anger. Zim felt fear. Zim tried to build some confidence in himself. He reached behind his back and pulled out a laser form his belt. "Ok, Aiko, listen, you will come with me." He tried to speak in a non- threatening tone. "Never. You killed her." Aiko spat at Zim. He stepped back as she drew closer to him. "I'm....I haven't killed any one!" Zim protested, denying the accusation. Aiko stood silent for a moment. She began to move closer, and something about her eyes kept Zim frozen in his spot. She was face to face with him. She tilted her head, slightly. "Don't you remember?" She said. Zim hadn't much time to reply, because Aiko grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards. As he fell, he realized he wasn't in the street.he was somewhere else completely.  
  
Did you like it?! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEEWW. I've realized Aiko is a sullen bitch.but hey, Sullen Bitches can have stories written about them, can't they? She's a good sullen bitch. Yup. :D 


	4. Remember

"Remember"  
  
Berry: Ok, before the story begins.I just want you to know that YOU MUST REVIEW. Because reviews are my fuel. SO if you want more story, give more reviews. See, one person reviews and I crank out two more chapters....just think of all the power you HAVE with your reviews.yup. And if you decide to flame me, WELL, don't! If its something along the lines of "Lyk, u suck. Go die." then, no. Is this improving my writing? Noooo siree. If you do this, your intestines shall be devoured. O_o On the with story.  
  
Zim was somewhere, in space. The black vastness, the eerie silence, and the strange vibes it gave out were enough to make any normal person go insane. But he spotted a familiar site- the Irken Ship thing. He clapped. "Maybe I can go and tell the Tallest of my progress!" He said, happily. "In person.that'll knock their...socks off. Wait...do they even wear socks?" He asked himself, suddenly. He waved the matter away. He realized he was floating in space, far away from the ship.what would he do? He quickly produced jets from his pak, and began to fly towards the ship, when he saw something that made his jaw drop.  
  
He saw himself. He saw himself, in a ship, going in the direction of the prisoner planet, Aeganos. Aeganos was where they would capture some prisoners form enemy planets, and study them. Or they'd just capture some prisoners, and experiment on them. Either way, the tests and such were very cruel. Zim decided to latch onto the ship and go to Aeganos. So, on the ride, he decided he'd figure things out. Aiko, the weird earth-monkey, had pushed him into the street, yet, when he was supposed to hit the ground, he was near Irk. But since the other him was in Irk, he figured that maybe he was back in time. He remembered when he had the job of going to Aeganos to report orders and bring back progress reports and such.  
He remembered that any kind of transmissions to that planet and form it would turn out completely in another language that no one understood. It was probably the force field of the planet that jumbled around the words. So the messages had to go by snail mail, and Zim was the postal worker.  
Soon, he arrived to the planet. He spotted his past self and went to go talk with him about his future Earth mission, but he realized that his hand went right through other Zim's shoulder. He gasped. "HOW long will I be here?" He asked, realizing that no one could see him or hear him or even feel him. He was a ghost, sort of. But he wasn't dead. He was able to bang into things, though, like the ship, which made no sense. He sighed. "Well, I might as well follow myself." He said, following his past self down a pathway. He found himself going into a large building that took up pretty much the entire planet. A very official looking irken came to greet him. "Zim! Good thing you came. We have a new prisoner, I have its files. Let me go get them!" He said, shaking Past Zim's hand and running off. Zim, the past one, looked around and decided that no one was there. He started to sing. "SHEEEENNNAAA WASSS A PUNK RROOOCCCKKKEEEERRRRR!" He yelled, sliding across the cold metal floor. The door that the official looking irken went through opened up with a swish and the official looking irken came out with a bunch of papers. "Zim?" He asked staring at the past Zim who was in the middle of air-guitar on the floor. Present-Zim laughed. "Well, if you want you can pack these papers in the trunk, give us our message, and we can dispose of our new prisoners! You have to see them, they're all~" and with that he made a swooping hand gesture followed by a bunch of strange ones. Zim nodded, thoughtfully. The official looking irken handed him the papers, which Zim stuffed in the trunk of the ship, and handed him some more papers and they descended down the hallway and went through the swish door. Zim followed them. (the present one)  
  
The official looking irken summoned a SIR unit aimlessly walking around. "Yes, SIR!" It cried, saluting The official looking irken. Oli, as we will now call the official looking irken, quickly replied with, "Bring us to prisoners 2000 and 2001 on floor 70." The SIR led them to an elevator and he set the coordinates. They arrived on the 70th floor, in front of two large tanks in a desolate room. In the tanks, there was a person. In the first one, there was a pale Japanese woman with black hair. In the second one, a small child with dark blue hair. Then Zim realized..that that was Aiko and her mother.  
  
Berry: Wow...that was boring. I think that I should do disclaimers or something. Ok, later! :D 


End file.
